A Vampires Tale
by Clare and Mat
Summary: The g-boys are vampires and Quatre has a daughter. What happens when Marius(read to find out who he is) falls in love with Armand's daughter. what will happen to him? It is, after all, forbidden tobe with the kings child. But maybe Armand WANTS them toget
1. Default Chapter

Clare: We just had to get this out! I'll still be working on the other stories. Anyway enjoy this fic!

It's a GW SM x over with a twist!

Mat: Yeah with a major twist. Read on friends!

Names and who they are:

Gabrielle- Usagi

Marius- Wufei 

Lestat- Duo

Armand- Quatre (Serena's father) 

Jessie- Trowa  (Serena's friend and advisor, and Jessie can be a boys name!)

Pandora- Relena (wants to kill Serena) 

Akasha- Serena's mother

Vegali- Heero  (A man who has a crush on Gabrielle, the enemy and wants to kill Wufei)                                   

A Vampires Tale

                                                                       Chapter 1: Prolog

            "Sire she is ready."  A man with blond hair and blue eyes turned to the man behind him.

            "Good. Thank you Marius. Bring her in." Marius, a man with dark black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin, nodded.

            "Very well Sire." Marius, a vampire the age of 29, walked away from his master to retrieve his master's daughter. Gabrielle. She is but a mire child compared to the rest of the clan. She is only 22, but she also the loveliest of them all. She has light blond hair and the darkest of blue eyes. She had one hell of a figure that attraction all of the men. Human and the living dead. 

            Marius knocked on Gabrielle's door.

            "My lady." He bowed as she opened her door. 

            "Marius how many time have I told you not to bow to me? We are friends are we not?"  Marius chuckled and stood straight.

            "Yes we are my lady."

            "Then stop calling me Lady and stop bowing. I suppose it's time?" Marius nodded.

            "I wonder who is going with me this time. Jesse or Lestat?" 

            "We'll have to find out." Marius pushed open the ok doors and led her inside. 

            "Ahh my daughter."

            "Father. I am ready for the next mission. Who is to go with me?" Armand smiled.

            "Marius my child." Marius looked at Armand eyes wide.

            "Me sire?' Armand nodded.

            "Yes you Marius. Take good care of my daughter." Marius nodded.

            "I will sire."

            "While you are above preventing Vegali from taking over you are to use you human names. Wufei and Usagi. You are dismissed." They left the room and walked down the halls to meet the rest of their friends were.

            "This is cool Marius! We get to do a mission together!" Marius nodded. he couldn't speak. Armand knew that he liked Gabrielle, so why was he sending him on a mission with her? _'This is going to be a long mission.' _Marius sighed and followed Gabrielle into the dark room.

**********

Clare: Short yes. Good? Tell us

Mat: Want us to continue?

Clare: Tell us in a review! Ja!

Mat: Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Mission begins

Clare: Hope you like the last chapter!

Mat: Hope you like THIS chapter.

Clare: *mumbles* dork.

Names and who they are:

Gabrielle- Usagi

Marius- Wufei 

Lestat- Duo

Armand- Quatre (Serena's father) 

Jessie- Trowa  (Serena's friend and advisor, and Jessie can be a boys name!)

Pandora- Relena (wants to kill Serena) 

Akasha- Serena's mother

Vegali- Heero  (A man who has a crush on Gabrielle, the enemy and wants to kill Wufei)

                                                                        A Vampires Tale

                                                                 Chapter 2: Mission begins    

            As soon as Marius walked into the dark room he regretted it. He watched as Jessie got up from one of the chairs in the corner of the room and walked towards him. Jessie was protective of Gabrielle, and he wanted to know that Marius was not going to do anything to her while on the mission. Everyone but Gabrielle knew he like, maybe even loved, her.

            "Marius." The brown haired, green eyes vampire said as he approached him.

            "Jessie." Gabrielle was sitting next to Lestat talking about the new mission.

            "I would like to talk to you. privately." Marius nodded and the two entered the black hallway.

            As they walked Marius admired the pictures the littered the walls. Most were of Gabrielle and Akasha, Gabrielle's mother, sitting in a stone throne with blood red curtains hanging behind them. All the windows in the underground palace were covered with red curtains. Any human would be blinded walking in these halls. The blackness of the place stayed black. the only light came from candles that were lit and spread apart causing the halls to have a soft orange glow.

            They stopped in the middle of the hall next to a picture of Gabrielle. She was dressed in a red silk dress and a ruby hung around her pale neck. He blond hair was pulled into a loose bun and stray hairs hug around her face. 

            "She is beautiful. And to think this was painted when she was 10. She has not change much. But I must say she has developed quite a bit, ahs she not Marius?" Marius turned to face Jessie.

            "Trust me when I say, that I do not lust over Gabrielle." Jessie quirked an eyebrow.

            "Really?" Marius growled low in his thought. A warning. Marius was warning that Jessie was straying to far.

            "I see no need why you should bother with my personal life Jessie. It is mine and mine alone. Now if you excuse me I must get ready for the up coming mission."  Marius then stormed off towards another hall that led to his chambers. Jessie frowned and walked back to the Black room.

            Once he reached the room the doors flew open and Lestat hid behind him. Gabrielle march out of the room.

            "Lestat you little coward! Stop hiding behind Jessie!" Jessie sighed.

            "What did you do now Lestat?" Lestat, who had long chestnut hair that was kept in a braid and violet eyes, stepped away from Jessie.

            "I did not do anything." Gabrielle snorted and crossed her arms over her chest blowing a stray hair from her face as she did.

            "He was being a pervert again." Jessie quirked an eyebrow.

            "Really?"

            "He was telling me how he fu-" Lestat covered her mouth before she could say anything. Jessie looked at him.

            "How many time do we have to tell you? Stop having sex with your meals. We don't want you to get attached to one." Lestat kicked at an imaginary pebble and bowed his head.

            "I know. But hay a good fu-" 

            "Lestat! Watch your mouth around my daughter!" Came the annoyed voice of Akasha.

            "Sorry my Lady." Akasha smiled.

            "Quite alright. You are free to sat what ever profound words you say, just not around my daughter." Lestat nodded.

            "I will watch my mouth Lady Akasha." Akasha nodded.

            "Thank you Lestat. Come child. We must prepare you for your mission. If  Vegali and his whore, sorry my child, Pandora are able to turn all the humans into their slaves we would be domed. And I'll be dammed if I let that happen. Jessie and Lestat will bring you your supplies when you need them. Marius and yourself will be staying at the Peacecraft Academy. We suspect that Pandora is using the code name Relena Peacecraft and runs the school. You will be in the same dorm as Marius." By now mother and daughter had reached the dark throne room. 

            The throne room it's self was the bet room in the palace. Its walls were black and it was dripped in rubies, sapphires, and had carvings of coffins and vampires feeding on the walls. Behind the thrones was a blood red curtain that his a glass bowl that sat on a pedestal. Akasha and Gabrielle were the only ones that could look into it. The bowl was filled with water and every time Akasha or Gabrielle looked into it, it would cloud over and show them what they wanted to see.

            "Thank you mother. Marius and I will do our best." Gabrielle kissed her mothers cheek and walked to her father that sat in his throne.

            "Good bye father." She kissed his cheek and walked to where Marius waited by the doors.

            "Shall we?" Gabrielle took Marius's hand and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

            Akasha sat by her husband.

            "Do you think our plan to get then together will work dear?" Armand nodded.

            "I do dear. Jessie, I suspect that you got the needed information from Marius?" Jessie nodded.

            "I did sire. As we thought he did, Marius does not lust after small lady. I could tell if he was lying and I know he was not." Armand nodded.

            "Good. Lestat I hope you have set them up with the files needed to get them into the school?"

            "I did sire. It took quite a bit of work but I completed it." Armand nodded again.

            "Good. Then there is nothing getting in our way."

****************************

Clare: How was that for a second chapter?

Mat: Good I hope.

Clare: This is our first Wufei/ Usagi story! Hope you like it! JA!

Mat: Ja!


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of the Mission

Clare: We're glad you like this story so far! 

Mat: keep reviewing and we'll get the chapters out faster!

Names and who they are:

Gabrielle- Usagi

Marius- Wufei (Is in love with Serena. Heero's rival)

Lestat- Duo (Usagi's friend)

Armand- Quatre (Usagi's father) 

Jessie- Trowa (Usagi's friend and advisor, and Jessie can be a boys name!)

Pandora- Relena (wants to kill Usagi) 

Akasha- Usagi's mother

Vegali- Heero (A man who has a crush on Gabrielle, the enemy and wants to kill Wufei)

                                                                        A Vampires Tale

                                                         Chapter 3: The Beginning of the Mission

            Marius and Gabrielle were standing in their dorm looking at it in disgust. The dorm had white walls with a pinks trim. Paintings of flowers and couple's sitting together.

            "Marius can I please fix this?" Gabrielle whined. Marius nodded.

            "I'll close the curtains." Gabrielle nodded and they both went around the dorm blocking any inside view. Once all the curtains were closed they were standing back in the main room.

            "Alright. Here we go." Gabrielle touched the walls and the white was replaced with a midnight blue paint and the trim turned black. The paintings of flowers became red roses and the paintings of the couples turned to paintings of vampires and medieval times themes. She then touched the curtains and some became dark red and some black.

            "Much better." Marius nodded in agreement.

            "I think we should start calling each other by our code names. If we don't get used to it well slip up and blow our cover." Gabrielle nodded.

            "Alright Fei-chan. We better get to the office. Classes start in a hour and we need our schedules." Wufei (I'm going to star calling them by these names) nodded and walked out closing the door behind them.

            "Hay Fei-chan do you now the roles we are to play?"

            "I think we are just friends Usagi." Serena sighed.

            "Oh. Ok"  They walked into the office and up to the desk where a fat old women sat with her hair pulled into a tight bun.

            "Man. She wears her hair just as tight as you do Fei-chan." she whispered. Before he could retort the lady asked them who they were.

            "I am Usagi Tsukino." 

            "Wufei Chang." The lady looked through a pile of papers before she looked back at them.

            "Ahh here you are. These are your class schedules. It looks as if you have all but one class together." They said thank you and took their schedules. When they opened the door they ran into Lestat and Jessie.

            "Lestat, Jessie! What are you doing here?!" Usagi said. 

            "Your father thought that it might be better if we all went on this mission. One of our messengers came back pretty beat up. He told us that Vegali and Pandora were stronger. So he sent us here."

            "Oh. ok. Well let us get to class. Since Lestat did the paperwork I am positive we have all our classes together." Duo nodded and they walked to their first class. History.

            They opened the door and walked in.

            "Class we have four new students. I hope that you'll make them feel welcome. Now if you four will introduce yourselves."

            "Hello I am Usagi Tsukino."

            "Wufei Chang."

            "Maxwell, Duo Maxwell. Hay babes!" Usagi elbowed Duo in the gut causing him to double over.

            "Usa!" He wined. She just grinned and let Trowa intro duce himself.

            "Trowa Barton." 

            "Thank you. Usagi I would like you to sit next to Mr. Yui. Mr. Yui please raise your hand. Yes there thank you. Now Mr. Barton and Maxwell you can sit in the two empty seats in the back and Mr. Chang you can sit on Miss. Tsukino's other side. Thank you. Now if you will open your textbooks to page 200 we will begin our lesson on the Renaissance. A time where vampires, witches, and werewolves once roamed." The class opened their books and the lesson began with talk of the masquerade parties that were held then.

______________Lunch_______-

            The group of four sat under the shade of a willow tree. Usagi was nipping her skin itching to bite one of the students. She priced her skin and drank her own blood.

            "I don't like this Heero character." Trowa said after a while.

            "Me either. he was starring at Usa like she was a meal." Wufei added.

            "His eyes." Usagi whispered.

            "What?" Duo asked looking at her.

            "There's something about his eyes. They're hiding something. and they're a dark blue. The same as…" she trailed off.

            "And they're what Usagi?" Wufei asked starring at her.

            "They're the same as _his. _ The same as Vegali's."

            "Well I guess now we know what his code name is." Trowa said leaning back against the trunks of the tree.

            "Guys I have to get out of here. I have the next to blocks free. All these humans are making me hungry." Usagi said standing.

            "Same here. Mind if I join you?" Duo said standing up.

            "Sure. You two want to come?" Wufei and Trowa shook their heads.

            "Alright. See you two later." Usagi and Duo walked from the school grounds and disappeared from their sight as they rounded a corner. 

            "You came to watch me didn't you?" Wufei said without turning to look at Trowa.

            "No. What Lestat said was true. What he also needed to say but didn't because of Gabrielle's presence, was that Vegali vowed that Gabrielle would be his." Wufei snorted.

            "Like that'll ever happen. Gabrielle is the strongest female vampire I know." Trowa nodded.

            "That is true my friend. But Vegali is smart. He'll find a way to get her." Wufei stood.

            "Well he'll have to pass through us first won't he?"  Trowa nodded.

            "Yes. But until he makes the first move we won't do anything. We can't risk blowing our cover." Wufei nodded and walked back into the school towards the gym. Trowa smiled and walked back inside also.

___________With Usagi and Duo_____

            Usagi was chewing on her lip, lapping up what blood leaked from it.

            "Lestat I need to feed. But I don't want to eat in clear view." Duo nodded in understanding.

            "We'll find you a meal. It's just a matter of looking. Let us go look in allies. Maybe we will find you a meal." they walked into an ally.

            "I hope there is a human here." as if on que a snore came from behind one of the garbage cans. Usagi moved quickly and silently to the man. She bit down on his next and proceeded to drink his blood hungrily. 

            When she finished she stood and whipped the blood from her chin and licked the sweet crimson liquid from her lips.

            "Mmm. Yum." Usagi walked back to Duo who watched the whole thing and was smiling smugly. 

            "Better?" He asked.

            "Much." They walked back to the school and into their dorms.

********************

Clare: Good chapter? Bad chapter?

Mat: What would you rate this story on a scale from 1 to 10?

Clare: 10 being the best and 1 being the worst. Tell us please! JA!

Mat: JA NE!


	4. Chapter4: Part One of the Mission: Find ...

Clare: We're back! 

Mat: I'm not going to say it!

Clare: Fine then I will! Enjoy!

Names and who they are:

Gabrielle- Usagi

Marius- Wufei (Is in love with Serena. Heero's rival)

Lestat- Duo (Usagi's friend)

Armand- Quatre (Usagi's father) 

Jessie- Trowa (Usagi's friend and advisor, and Jessie can be a boys name!)

Pandora- Relena (wants to kill Usagi) 

Akasha- Usagi's mother

Vegali- Heero (A man who has a crush on Gabrielle, the enemy and wants to kill Wufei)

                                                                        A Vampires Tale  

                                                             Chapter4: Part One of the Mission

            "Fei-chan what are we going to do for food? You can control your need to feed but I can't."  Wufei sighed and pulled a small vile from his pocket. 

            "Drink this." Usagi took the vile and held it up to the light. There was a crimson liquid inside. She gasped.

            "Fei-chan I can't drink this!"

            "Why not?"

            "It's your blood!" 

            "I know. But it will help you control your need to feed. Once you drink that you'll only need to feed on a full moon." Usagi sighed. 

            "Alright." She pulled the cork from it and swallowed the thick substance down.  She recapped the vile and gave it back to him.

            "Thanks Fei-chan." He nodded and took the vile from her.

            "Come on. Trowa and Duo are waiting for us." Wufei stood from his seat on the couch and walked out the door Usagi in tow.

            "You still haven't told me what we are going to do." 

            "We are meeting Jessie and Lestat, then we are going to a club where our kind are knowing to go. We are going to se if Pandora and Vegali show up there. Once we get there we are to use our real names." Usagi nodded and they turned a corner into the ally that they were to meet their companions.

            "Good you two made it. Now to change into more appropriate cloths." They each were surrounded in a soft red glow and their street cloths melted into darker cloths. The males were wearing black leather pants, a white tank and a black button up shirt with the collar flared up. Usagi was wearing tight black jeans with read flames around the bottom, and a read halter-top with 'Devils Angel' in black glitter. Her hair was left down flowing to her waist. 

            "Well, shall we go?' They all nodded and headed for the club, "Ice Angels".

            Once they reached the club hey walked inside ignoring the complaints of those standing in line. The bouncer only let them pass because Usagi had placed a spell on him, which disappeared as soon as they were inside.

            "So where are we to look for them?" Usagi asked.

            "Vegali will most likely be seducing his next victim and Pandora hers. Or she might already be at it in the back." Usagi made a disgusted face.

            "Well they live up to the told reputation of vampires." she said.

            "I agree." Duo said. Usagi turned to face him.

            "Look who's talking. You are the one that tells me of the good romp in the sack you had with your last meal before you sucked her dry." Duo flushed (yeah I know that Vamps probably don't blush but just humor me!). 

            "I can't help it. I am a guy after all. I have no control over my hormones anymore!" Usagi smirked.

            "You have no control or you just don't want control?' Duo blushed and shook his head.

            "Come on you two. We have a job to do. Lets split up. We will meet back here in twenty minutes. If you find anything use a telepathic link to contact us." Trowa instructed. They each agreed and went their separate ways.

******************

Clare: Short chapter we know! We wanted to get this one out.

Mat: The next one should be longer. But until we get it out, Ja!

Clare: To make the updates (for all our stories) review, review and REVIEW!!! JA!


	5. Chapter 5: A close call

Clare: Sorry about the lonnnnnnnnng wait on this chapter!! 

Mat: So, since the chapter is so late we're not going to take up anymore of your time!

Names and who they are:

Gabrielle- Usagi

Marius- Wufei (Is in love with Serena. Heero's rival)

Lestat- Duo (Usagi's friend)

Armand- Quatre (Usagi's father) 

Jessie- Trowa (Usagi's friend and advisor, and Jessie can be a boys name!)

Pandora- Relena (wants to kill Usagi) 

Akasha- Usagi's mother

Vegali- Heero (is in love with Gabrielle, the enemy and wants to kill Wufei)

                                                                        A Vampires Tale

                                                                  Chapter 5: A close call 

            Gabrielle walked towards the bar and sat down.

            "What can I get ya miss?" the bartender asked.

            "Nothing you can provide." She said and turned around to watch the people dance. Vegali was sitting next to Gabrielle starring at her, yet she didn't notice. 

            "Is it any thing I can get you?" He asked whispering in her ear. Her eyes widened and she turned her head to face him, her face now inches from his. She gulped. _'I knew it! I knew that Heero was Vegali!' _

            "No sir. it's noting anyone here can provide for me." She stood and started to walked away only for him to follow her. _'My beautiful Gabrielle. I will have you. And your not getting away.'_  Vegali brushed the hair away from her ear and kissed her neck softly. Gabrielle shuddered. _'Guys help!'_

________________________~With Marius/Wufei~_______

            _'Guys Help!'_ Rang through Marius's  head. _'Oh no! I'm coming Gabrielle!' _

______________________~Lestat and Jessie~_________

            _'Guys help!' _Ran through the heads of the two vampires. _'We're coming Gab!'_

__________________________~Back With Gabrielle/Usa~________

            "Please, I must get going." her voice came out as a whisper as she felt Vegali's fangs graze her neck. Suddenly Vegali was sent flying into the wall, as Marius put his fist back to his side.

            "Sir I'll have to ask you NOT to touch my girlfriend again." As he said this his arm wound it's self around Gab's waist. Vegali stood and whipped the small stream of blood from his nose. Marius growled as Vegali started approach them.

            "Please, do not fight here." Gabrielle pleaded. Vegali turned to her.

            "Only for you." He then turned back to Marius. And whispered in his ear.

            "She will become mine Marius. You can count on that." and with that Vegali disappeared. 

            "That son of a-" 

            "Marius, it is alright. Vegali wont be able to touch me. Let us go." The group of four walked out of the club.

______________  
            Outside Wufei punched a wall putting a hole in the brick. Usagi put a hand on his shoulder.

            "Lets go back to the dorm." Wufei nodded and they walked back to the school all going their separate ways when the reached the dorms.

            "Goodnight Fei-chan."

            "Goodnight Usa." 

____________________________

            "Wake up Fei-chan! We're going to be late!" Usagi yelled as she pounded on Wufei's bedroom door. Wufei groaned and got out of his bed and opened the door. Usagi looked at him and blushed when she realized that he was just in his boxers. 

            "Damn it Usa, do you have to be so annoying in the morning?" Usagi smiles and nodded.

            "Yep! No come on! We have to meet Duo and Trowa in 10 minutes! No get moving!" Usagi pushed him back into his room and walked over to his closet, searching through the cloths hanging there. She pulled out a black muscle shirt and a button down shirt that was black with red flames at the bottom to go over the muscle shirt and a pair of black jeans.

            "Here. No get dressed." Handing him the cloths, Usagi walked from his room closing the door behind her. Shaking his head, Wufei dressed quickly and left his room meeting Usagi at the door.

            "Lets go." Taking his arm in hers Usagi and Wufei walked from the school and to the park where they were meeting Duo and Trowa to talk about what they would do next in their plan to capture Vegali and Pandora. Hopefully, it wouldn't take much. They already had something, no _someone_, that Vegali wanted. All that was left was to talk about the strategy and set the trap. That was if SHE was willing to go along with it. For this plan meant going back on all her morals of being a vampire.

*****************************************

Clare: Ohhh! I wonder what their goanna do!

Mat: To find out what the plan is read the next chapter (which we hope wont take as long to get out).

Clare: Ja!

Mat: See ya!


	6. Chapter 6: Setting the plan in action

Clare: We're back! We hope that this chapter didn't take to long to get out!

Mat:  *Sings* Enjoy! ENJOYYYYY! ENNNNNJJJJJOOOOOYYYY!!

Clare: No more sugar for you Mat. *Takes bag of Jolly Ranchers from Mat*

Mat: NOOOOO! MY CANDY!! MUST HAVE YUMMY SWEETNESS!

Clare: -.-; Who thinks Mat's had enough sugar? *Watches readers raise their hands* Thought do.

Mat: *makes a grab for the candy*

Clare: I don't think so! *Ties mat to a chair* There! Enjoy the chapter!

Names and who they are(for those who forget easily):

Gabrielle- Usagi

Marius- Wufei (Is in love with Usagi. Heero's rival)

Lestat- Duo (Usagi's friend)

Armand- Quatre (Usagi's father) 

Jessie- Trowa (Usagi's friend and advisor, and Jessie can be a boys name!)

Pandora- Relena (wants to kill Usagi because Vegali is in love with her) 

Akasha- Usagi's mother

Vegali- Heero (is in love with Gabrielle, the enemy and wants to kill Wufei)

                                                            A Vampires Tale

                                               Chapter 6: Setting the plan in action

            Usagi and Wufei stood under a willow tree waiting for their companions to get there.

            "And you said we'd be late." Wufei grunted. Usagi sighed.

            "Well I didn't think they'd be _this_ late. Most likely Duo is taking he sweet time on his hair making sure that his braid is _just right."_ Just then Duo and Trowa walked up to them.

            "Sorry we were late." Trowa said hitting Duo upside the head.

            "Hay! I can't help it if I love my hair!" Usagi rolled her eyes.

            "Alright now that we're all here lets begin with the planning. Anyone have any ideas?"

            "Yes. Trowa, Duo, and myself have thought of a plan. But we don't think you'll like it." 

            "Tell me. I'm sure that whatever it is I can handle it." The guys sighed

            "Well you have to make Vegali think you have turned on us so we can strike."

            "And how do I do that?"

            "You have to…" Duo mumbled.

            "What?"

            "You have to seduce him. Since he likes you it's the only way. You have to pretend that you like him." Usagi stared at them and blinked a few times. The boys cringed ready for the verbal attack they would receive.

            "Fine. I will do it. ONLY because it's the only way. So when do we start?"

            "Right now! Here comes Vegali! Quick makes it look like we're fighting!"

            "What makes you think that you can order me around?!" Usagi shouted.

            "Considering that we were sent to PROTECT you we can tell you what you can an cannot do for the time being!" Trowa shouted back. Vegali a.k.a Heero, Stopped when he heard the fighting. He watched as the group under the tree argued. _'Perfect. Gabrielle is fighting with her so-called protectors. Well she'll need comforting after. And who will be there for her? Me of coarse!' _

            "Well maybe I don't want to be protected! Maybe I WANT to go with Vegali!" With that Usagi stormed from beneath the tree into Heero.

            "Oh I'm so sorry!" Usagi said as she helped him up from the ground.

            "Quite alright, Usagi was it?" Usagi nodded and smiled at him.

            "Well, what had you in such a hurry?" Heero asked causally. Usagi's smile turned to a sneer.

            "My so called friends. They think that I'm weak and can't do anything for my self. It's really annoying."

            "I know how you feel. My father's like that. Say, would you like to go get some coffee?" Usagi smiled.

            "Sure. I'd love to." Heero smiled and they walked off. 

            From beneath the tree three figures watched the two walk off.  

            "Well I guess we didn't have to worry about her acting skills." The other two snorted in response and the group headed off towards the school. They had some work to do. 

**********************

Clare: Good place to stop ne?

Mat: Guess what? We came up with a plan! If you want the chapter LONGER and posted SOONER then we need at least 9 reviews for the chapters. That's not much ne? 

Clare: Hope not. Well until the next chapter JA!

Mat: Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7: Day 1

Clare: Sorry about the MAJOR wait for this chapter. 

Mat: We really haven't had a chance to post it. 

Clare: Well I hope you enjoy!

**Names and who they are (for those who forgot):******

**Gabrielle- Usagi******

**Marius- **Wufei (Is in love with Usagi. Heero's rival)****

**Lestat- **Duo (Usagi's friend)****

**Armand- **Quatre (Usagi's father)****

**Jessie- **Trowa (Usagi's friend and advisor, and Jessie can be a boys name!)****

**Pandora- **Relena (wants to kill Usagi because Vegali is in love with her)****

**Akasha- **Usagi's mother****

**Vegali- **Heero (is in love with Gabrielle, the enemy and wants to kill Wufei)

                                                                        A Vampires Tale

                                                                      Chapter 7: Day 1

            "So, Usagi, What do you like to do for fun?" Heero asked, Usagi who was walking next to him. 

            "A lot of things. I like to go to nightclubs, I like to sing, dance, and over all have fun! Now that I don't have Trowa, Duo, and Wufei, with me telling me that I'm not capable of doing things on my own I can have more fun now!" Heero chuckled.

            "Well how would you like to go to a dance club tonight with me?" Usagi smiled and hugged him.

            "I'd love to!" Heero smiled while in his head he was laughing insanely at the trio she had left behind. _'I have her now boys and you're not going to get her back!'_

            "So how about I pick you up around 7:00?" Usagi nodded.

            "Ok! See you then!" Usagi kissed his cheek and walked towards the school.

            "Oh my little Gabrielle you have no clue what I have planned for you." Smirking he walked in the opposite direction of his 'beloved' Gabrielle.

__________________________________

Usagi entered her dorm and started to gag, catching the attention of Wufei. 

            "What's wrong with you?" Usagi, without answering, ran to the bathroom and started to brush her teeth. Wufei leaned on the doorframe watching her.

            "Well?"  

            "I kissed his cheek, and I hugged him. *Shudder*" Wufei chuckled.

            "Well I must say that you are a good actress. If I were him I would have been fooled." Usagi smiled, then frowned remembering what she had planned to do that night.

            "Yeah but he's coming at seven, to take me to a club. So lets hope I remember to be mean to you." Wufei rolled his eyes and went back into the main room to finish what homework he had, While Usagi went to her room to get ready.

____________________Seven o'clock

A knock sounded at the door and Wufei answered it, only to scowl at whom was at the door.

            "Can I help you?" Heero scowled right back.

            "Yes. I'm here for Usagi." Just then Usagi walked from her room.

            "Don't worry about him Hee-Chan, Wufei is just a big stick in the mud. So are you ready?" Heero nodded practically drooling over her.

            Usagi was dressed in a black mini skirt and a red, flamed, tank that stopped just above her navel. Her lips were coated in a blood red lipstick and her eye shadow was a midnight blue that brought out the specks of silver in her eyes. And her hair was in a messy bun with wisps of hair falling into her face.

            Usagi smiled, and took his arm bumping into Wufei along the way.

            "Well then let's go." Heero smirked at Wufei that was currently scowling. 

            "I drove my motorcycle here I hope you don't mind riding on that." 

            "Not at all! I've always wanted to ride one!" Heero smiled, and when they reached the garage, helped her onto the bike getting on after her. 

            With a burst of speed they were off, not aware that three shadows were lurking behind.

            "Well, it looks as though our plan will be activated sooner than we think." 

_____________________  
  


Clare: Sorry it's so short, but we wanted to get it out.

Mat: We will try to have the next one out sooner than this one was, but until then, R&R!!

Clare & Mat: JA!


End file.
